1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of tow trucks for towing stranded vehicles, and more particularly to improvements in the human side of riding and operating tow trucks, including capability of accommodating handicapped passengers and secure storing equipment on board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tow trucks are becoming increasingly sophisticated as to how they tow a stranded vehicle. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art tow truck 20 is described for towing a stranded vehicle 22. The stranded vehicle can be an automobile or a truck, etc. The tow truck has a frame 24 (also known as chassis), that is typically made of steel. The frame has a front end 26 and a rear end 28. The tow truck has at least two pairs of wheels 30, 32. The wheels of each pair are joined by an axle that is rotatably coupled to the frame. The wheels support the frame above ground level 34.
Tow truck 20 included a driver cabin 36 for accommodating a tow truck operator (also known as driver). Truck 20 also typically includes a winch 38 (also known as pulley) for initially lifting the stranded vehicle for engagement by the tow truck.
Tow trucks can be of different varieties. The one of FIG. 1 (also known as regular type or van type or wheel lift type) has a boom 42 that supports a pulley 44. Pulley 44 is thus used for initial raising of one end of the stranded vehicle from the ground level, and thus raising the corresponding wheels. The tow truck also has a wheel lift 46 (also known as a lifting unit) for engaging the raised wheels. The wheel lift is movably attached to rear end 28 of the frame.
There are also other types of tow trucks. For example, a wrecker type truck is like a regular type, but the boom is much shorter, and attached to the rear of the frame. Another type of tow truck is known as the "flatbed" type, and has no boom. In that embodiment the stranded vehicle is loaded completely onto a "flat bed" at the rear of the tow truck.
Progress seems focused in better engaging and towing of the stranded vehicle. However, no progress is made as to the human side of using tow trucks. The human side includes how the former occupants of the stranded vehicle are transported, and how easily these trucks are operated.
Regarding the former passengers, these people currently ride with the tow truck driver in driver cabin 36, which is problematic. If they are more than two, they do not fit in the driver cabin, and thus have to summon a second vehicle, such as a taxi.
Even getting into cabin 36 is not easy. The cabin is high above the ground level, and requires scaling small distant steps, which are designed primarily for agile tow truck drivers. Where the rider is elderly, not agile, or handicapped (e.g. confined to a wheel chair), getting into cabin 36 is very difficult.
Another problem with using tow trucks is that miscellaneous equipment needs to be put on the tow truck for use during the day. A specific example is dollies used for towing (also known as towing dollies). If the equipment needs to be removed for night storage, much time is wasted. In addition to the above, the towing dollies in particular are typically carried and placed in a location on the top side of frame 24. This requires lifting them manually, which is difficult because they are heavy.